Cauchemars
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il est trois heures du matin, Balthazar est accompagné de sa main droite, Castiel a un cauchemar. / C'est soft, promis. Et cette fois c'est le bon OS. Parfois je fatigue.


J'aime poster plusieurs OS qui traînent dans mes dossiers depuis des semaines.

Allez, qui veut du brother complex ? *sort*

* * *

><p>Balthazar tournait fébrilement les pages de son livre, les doigts tremblants et qui se dirigeaient lentement vers la braguette de son jean. Ses yeux rivés sur le papier, éclairé par une ampoule jaunâtre et sale dont il n'avait cure, le regard accroché aux mots qu'il enchainait, le rouge aux joues. Il s'apprêtait à passer au stade supérieur de sa petite expérience en solitaire – il n'avait, après tout « que » quatorze ans – tandis que se dessinait sous ses yeux la silhouette androgyne d'une jolie brune, ses yeux bleus encadrés par des mèches rebelles.<p>

Mais son fantasme fut coupé par le bruit d'un poing qui s'écrasa par trois fois, faiblement, contre le bois de sa porte. Il grogna un peu et, d'une voix agacée, demanda :

« C'est qui ?! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Trois heures du matin qui toquait à cette heure, bon sang ?!

Mais seul un sanglot lui répondit. Balthazar, prit au dépourvu et un sourcil haussé, cacha rapidement le livre sous son oreiller avant d'ouvrir, un peu gêné.

Devant lui, son cadet tremblait. Castiel, douze ans à peine, habillé d'un tee-shirt trop grand, ses cheveux en batailles – étrangement comme cette jeune fille que son ainé s'imaginait – et des yeux bleus baignés de larmes qu'il essuyait maladroitement, sa peluche – ou plutôt vieux chiffon usé et sale qu'il trainait depuis sa naissance – entre ses bras, un peu trop petits, un peu trop maigrichons pour son âge. Il osa un pas à l'intérieur de la chambre de son frère.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Castiel ?

-Cauchemar. »

Le jeune adolescent regarda un moment son petit frère et sa bouille adorable, malgré les sanglots et les hoquets qui le secouaient encore. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, ferma la porte un peu trop fort, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon et bouger l'ampoule ainsi que sa misérable lueur. Balthazar s'empara d'un paquet de mouchoirs qui trainaient sur sa table de nuit et qui avaient été prévus pour un tout autre usage, mais tant pis. Avec un soupir, il moucha Castiel et essuya ses larmes comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

Oh, pas que Castiel se comporte comme un enfant d'ordinaire. Simplement, ses cauchemars se trouvaient être violents – trop, pour un gamin de son âge – et, chaque fois, son état était... pitoyable. Effrayé comme un vrai bébé, parfois recroquevillé et hurlant. Balthazar ignorait ce que son cadet pouvait imaginer, mais il préférait ne pas le savoir.

« Va te coucher, il est tard.

-Peux rester avec toi ?

-Cassie…

-Teuplais. »

Et plus il fixait son cadet, plus l'adolescent se sentait fondre. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, lui moins que les autres. Il pointa du doigt son lit.

« Va te coucher, mais pas un bruit, c'est clair ? »

Castiel hocha doucement la tête et alla se nicher, après quelques pas tremblants – ce qui arracha une grimace de la part du propriétaire de la chambre – entre les couvertures. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et gesticula un peu, jusqu'à se redresser et fouiller sous le tissus rembourré à grand renfort de plumes. Il en sortit l'objet du délit, livre que lui arracha Balthazar des mains.

« C'est quoi ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et le livre se trouva simplement enfermé dans la table de nuit à côté. L'adolescent posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimé le silence à ce sujet et Castiel ne fit qu'acquiescer une nouvelle fois et le fixa un moment.

« … Cassie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore ?

-Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir apprendre à dormir tout seul, un jour ?

-C'est la dernière. Je veux pas qu'ils viennent. S'il te plait. »

C'était toujours « la dernière fois » et, comme d'habitude, Balthazar ne serait pas en mesure de lui refuser. Désabusé, il retira son pantalon et s'assit à côté de son cadet, le dos contre le montant du lit tandis que Castiel se nichait contre lui, recroquevillé. L'adolescent le fixa un moment.

Et revit la silhouette androgyne, un peu petite, ses cheveux, ses yeux, son visage en lui-même et secoua la tête, c'était ridicule. Il passa une main entre les mèches de son cadet dont il sentait la respiration régulière. Il afficha un sourire tendre avant de s'allonger à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Cassie était son cadet préféré, n'est-ce pas ?

OoO

Le lendemain, quand Balthazar se leva, il remarqua trois choses.

De un, Castiel n'était plus là.

De deux, sa table de nuit était grande ouverte.

De trois, le livre ne s'y trouvait plus.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée, on pu entendre les cris d'un adolescent et les rires de son cadet préféré.


End file.
